Supernatural World
by Girl With A Heart Of Ice
Summary: Jennifer lost her sister years ago but thanks to Naru and Gene she got back on her feet. When Gene dies Jennifer cuts her ties with Naru in order to move on. Almost three years later they meet again, but this time they are partners trying to solve a case. When the investigation becomes dangerous can Jennifer finally tell Naru about her feelings and save him from death? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural world

Summary: Jennifer or Jenn for short had never been afraid of death. Maybe that's why she was given a strange gift. Purifying spirits with just her touch, allowing them to leave the world of the living. She could also heal people and that is one of the reasons why she hid her abilities from everyone. Her sister Selena had died at the young age of eight from health problems. Since then Jenn was suicidal and dangerous. However when she meets a pair of twins who too have powers she decides to become a huntress, an exorcist per say. She becomes best friends with the pair and is devastated when her ties with them are cut because of a tragic event. Becoming more reckless in her exorcisms she endangers her life all over again. When she is called in to solve a dangerous case and runs into her old friend from the past she struggles with her own new found feelings. The case becomes quickly dangerous and everyone is in danger. Can Jenn save the one she loves or will everything be lost before the case is solved? The danger draws closer and soon it will be right behind you. Even if you were never aware of it, it will still strike. That is the Hunters' nature. But it's also the Huntress nature. So pray that she is feeling kind and that she will save you.

Chapter 1: Proluge

Jennifer walked down the hallway briskly. Her high heels clicked against the marble floors, echoing in the deserted house. Looking around her with deep purple eyes Jennifer noticed that there were foot prints on the floor. "So this way huh?" She said to herself.

Following the foot prints she came in front of metal door. Opening it she stepped in with no hesitation. The lights came on slowly and Jennifer took in her surroundings. It was a large storage room of sorts. It didn't look suspicious in any way and Jennifer doubted herself for a second. Did she travel to a different dimension or something? No that wasn't possible. But the why was there a storage room behind a large metal door?

Turning her head to face the way she came she felt it. Directly in front of her. Just inches away from her face so that if she turned she would bump noses with this thing. Jennifer smelled its' foul breath that smelled of rotten flesh and could feel the warm puffs of air on her cheek. Jennifer snorted in her head. _´This thing better get off my face unless it wants to turn to dust.´_

Slowly turning her head a little so that she was facing the foul smelling thing Jennifer was repulsed by what faced her. Large unseeing eyes, teeth which were barren to the world because the lips had receded to reveal them and then the body. It was slashed and burned but it was clearly human. Chains tangled from its neck and its' arms were twisted in strange angels.

"Aren't you an ugly bastard." Jennifer stated and slammed her hand on the monsters chest. She could feel the rotting flesh giving away under the pressure and the cold corpse almost froze her hand on contact. Soon that changed when in a blink of an eye the creature was engulfed in blue light. The sky blue light soon changed into blue flames that destroyed the creature instantly. Nothing remained of the creature, not even ashes, after the flames were done with it.

"Well shit. I guess that poor fucker was beyond salvation." She said and then walked out of the room. Slamming the door shut on her way out Jennifer headed for the front door. Upon reaching it she went straight to her client who was standing outside leaning against their car. Upon seeing her the man stood up straight and walked over to her.

"Is that monster gone?" he asked and Jennifer felt irritation bubble up. _`This jackass.`_ While he didn't do anything knowingly it was his fault that the creature had killed seven people before anyone had done anything just because he didn't want his reputation to be damaged.

"Yes. Now then. The price. I don't work for free." Jennifer said and extended her hand. The man looked at her for a moment and then turned around and lifted his briefcase from the ground. Opening it he showed stacks of money as a payment.

"This wasn't our arrangement. I took care of the creature and you were supposed to give the pendant. Are you really trying to get out of this by offering money?" Jennifer asked offended.

"That pendant isn't for you to take. My family has had it ever since 1843. I cannot give it you. So just take money and leave. Someone like you wouldn't be able to handle it." The man said offering the briefcase again but Jennifer wasn't having it.

"You think I can't handle some piece of jewellery. Fine let's make a bet; if I can "handle" the pendant it's mine to take and I will take the money too. If I can't "handle" it you can just go on your merry way with your pendant and your damned money. Deal?" The man looked suspicious and for a good reason.

Jennifer was a brilliant exorcist and a genius on many fields, she had a very good sense style and had a very mature body and beautiful features but she was only 18 years old. Jennifer smirked as the man hesitated before answering.

"Fine. You won't be able to control the pendant so it's my win anyway." The man said and handed her the pendant from his suits front pocket.

The necklace was beautiful. The silver chain had a large blue sapphire attached to it. However it wasn't completely dark blue. There were traces of violet, gold and red in streaks fanning out from the middle of the stone. In the very centre of it lay a red ruby.

Jennifer took the pendant without any hesitation and the man looked in amazement as the power that tried to repel Jennifer was dispelled and the pendant rested harmlessly on her hand. Smirking at man Jennifer extended her hand toward his briefcase. The man gave it to her mutely.

Jennifer then turned around and made her way toward her own matte black Lamborghini Veneno. Opening the drivers' side door she sat down and place the briefcase on the seat next to hers. Closing the door she fastened her seat belt and started the car up. The roar of the engine made her heart pump and her eyes gleam.

Making a fast exit from the parking lot she left the man standing there shivering from eh cold air that came with the upcoming winter. Making her way to the highway she starting her journey back to Berlin. She had a flight the next morning and she wanted to be ready for it.

Leaving Germany and going to Japan for a new case wasn't ideal but she would manage. She had left for Canada almost two months ago and the case had taken six weeks to complete thanks to an idiot assistant that her Uncle had sent with her. But this time there wouldn't be an assistant and that made her life so much easier. No hassling –just her and her instincts.

Besides she just wanted the case to be over. While she had no problem with being abroad she did hold resentment for Japan. It was the place where everything had changed for her and for HIM. Pain still fresh flooded her mind and brought with it quilt and helplessness.

Twice. Twice she had failed. Bringing her foot down on the gas pedal she sped through the traffic. _´No more. No one else. Please.´_ She thought. _´I didn't want anyone else to die because of my mistakes.´_

A/N

So this is my third that I have posted online. If you have ever encountered a story with a similar story (Our world of Supernatural) it's because it's mine. I never got around to delete it and yeah… But this is my final and absolute version of the ghost hunt case I have been playing with. I don't know how long this is going to be and I still have a few things I have to rethink but at least two chapters have been written and the major kinks have been thought trough.

English is my second language. Because of this if there are some grammar errors; please inform me.

Review if you have a minute to spare!


	2. Chapter 2

Supernatural world

A/N So from now on this story will contain spoilers for those who haven't read the manga and the sequel manga (Akumu No Sumu Ie –Ghost hunt; Not about the plot but more about the abilities everyone has.) But basically I highly recommend reading the manga Ghost Hunt, if you haven't already because there are going to be major spoilers from now on.

Chapter 2: New case

Jennifer sat in her car as she dialled the number she had memorized years ago. Pressing the call button after the last of the numbers had been pushed in correct order she raised the phone to her ear. The beeping sound came three times before someone answered.

"This is Michael Silverstein speaking." Answered a deep male voice. Jennifer felt herself smile. She could picture the man so clearly. Middle aged, black hair with a few grey strands slicked back. Deep blue eyes and black beard tinged with grey as well. Laugh lines around the corners of the mouth and mischievous glint in the eyes. Dressed in a black suit with either a silvery or a deep blue tie.

"Hello uncle."

"Jennifer." Michael acknowledged. "How can I help you?"

"Well I was hoping that you could the phone number of the client and also get a car for me in Japan. You know that I hate walking more than I have too."

"Sure. I will send the number as a text. I will also contact my employees in Japan so they can get your car ready. Anything else? Do you need money or…?"

"No, I'm fine. I won't need any money –I just got a shitload of it from the last case. I'll send anything that remains of it to you after I get back."

"Very well. The flight tickets are on your bedrooms nightstand. I also took the liberty to send the information available of the case to your personal email account." Jennifer nodded along and turned off the engine of the car.

"Okay. I'll take a look at it when I'm waiting for my flight. What's the price of this job if I may inquire?" Jennifer asked already opening the car door and getting out.

"Well about that…" Sensing Michaels' hesitation Jennifer frowned. Something was going on.

"What about it? Don't tell me that they can't pay us?" Jennifer asked and made her way toward the front steps of the large mansion which was her home.

"It's not that. It's just that… well…Look, I know that you have your own methods while on a case and that you really want to do investigation on your own but this time the client has called in another company as well. The pay will go to the team which gets things done." Michael said in a rush.

Jennifer felt irritation bubble up. _'Another company? And he didn't tell me sooner?! Now I have to deal either with fakes or some kind of know-it-all people!'_ "What gives? You know that I don't work well with other people. And the last time there was another company working on the case with me, two of them ended up in the hospital thanks to their intervening in my work!" Jennifer said angrily while pulling her keys out of her pocket.

"I am well aware of that but Jenn- he's an old friend. I can't turn this one down even if he did get another team to help him." Michael said and Jennifer could hear the pleading tone of his voice. Sighing she opened the door and entered the house closing the door behind her.

"Alright fine! I will do the job but if there are casualties don't blame me. I'm just good at one thing and that's hunting." She said and started making her way upstairs after quickly picking up the mail from the table near the door.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me." Jennifer could hear how grateful the man was. ' _He better be. I wouldn't do this unless he was the one asking me.'_ Reaching the top of the staircase she turned to the right and made her way to her bedroom.

"It's fine. Tell me; what's this company that he hired? Are they real or some fakes?" Reaching the door of her bedroom she opened it and made her way inside.

"He did say that they were highly rated and that they had solved difficult cases in the past. I think that I have the name of the company somewhere… wait a sec." There was some rustling and knowing that it could take a minute Jennifer set down her phone and put in speaker.

Moving to the walk in closet Jennifer pulled out her suitcase from the shelf and dragged on to her bed. Opening it she walked in to the bathroom. She grabbed her tooth brush and tooth paste as well as her makeup purse and hairbrush. Then she reached for the top shelf of the cabinet and took down shampoo, soap, hair conditioner as well as lotions and deodorant and face cleaning products. Walking back to her bedroom she put everything she had gathered and set in to the suitcase.

It was then that the phone crackled and Michael's' voice came from the phone clearly. "I found it. The company that he mentioned was Shibuya Psychic Research or SPR for short. I also took the time search for it from the internet and the owner is someone named Shibuya Kazuya."

While Michael talked Jennifer walked back in to the walk in closet and looked through her clothes. The trip wouldn't be too long but it was better to be prepared. Picking up three pairs of black jeans, three black t-shirts, one white turtleneck, four back undershirts, two sweaters, two dress shirts, a black leather jacket as well as a black leather vest she made her way back out and put everything neatly in the suitcase while replying to her uncle.

"I see. When I get to the airport I'll check the company and its' employees in more detail. The database access code is still the same as last time?" She inquired while making her way back to the walk in closet to pick up a pair of flats and two pairs of heels of which one pair only had 8cm heels while the other pair had 12cm heels. Turning back to her bedroom she noticed the back boots which sported 7,5cm heels. She took them as well and made her way back to her suitcase.

"Yes. It hasn't been changed. I presume that you are packing as we speak?" Michael asked and Jennifer could almost the man smirking on the other end of the phone.

Taking her laptop from her desk and disconnecting the power cord and quickly packing it with her laptop in the backpack she was also taking she answered a short "Yes."

"Okay. Promise you'll be careful. I don't want you to get hurt, alright? So pull out if the case gets dangerous." Jennifer was in middle of packing her jewellery and she stopped what she was doing for a moment before continuing.

"Yeah. I'll be careful." She said and shut her suitcase.

Both of them knew that it was a lie. Michael sighed but didn't say anything. This was not in his power to fix.

"Good. I'll be coming home next week so I really hope you'll be done by then." Tying a black scarf around her neck Jennifer picked up a simple silver hair ornament that she used to push her black bangs out of her face.

"I'm pretty sure that I can take care of it in a few days. So I'll probably be back by Friday –with that I can still have the weekend to write the report and then I will spend the week with you. Sound good?"

Jennifer was done with her hair and moved to her nightstand where she picked up the flight tickets and her phone. Pocketing both of them in her long black trench coat which reached her knees.

"Yes. That seems good. Now then I must go. I still have a lot of work." Picking up the phone up and cancelling the speaker mode Jennifer reached into the book shelf and pulled out some documents and a few books which could helpful and stuffed them to her back.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll be leaving soon anyway. I'll call you when I get back." Jennifer said and put her purse, sunglasses, passport, notebook, calendar and a few pens in to her handback.

"I hope that you do. I wouldn't be surprised if didn't remember to do so." Jennifer frowned and swung the backpack on her back.

"Yeah well, I am the only exorcist who can handle the difficult cases and there are a lot of them so if don't always remember something as simple as calling someone I think that I may be forgiven." Jennifer said irritated and picked up her suitcase and made her way out of the bedroom.

"Yes, well this "forgetting" started two years ago so I have my reasons to remind you again and again." Michael said his voice now completely serious.

"Don't start… I just don't want to hear it. Not when I'm going back there." Jennifer snapped while walking down the stairs onto the first floor. Making a quick turn she walked into the living room and went straight over to the save that was hidden behind a painting.

"I'm sorry. I know that this is difficult for you." Jennifer heard the regretful tone and quickly punched the correct code into the mechanism that held the safe shut. The lock clicked and Jennifer opened the door and picked up the small purse that was there. Banging the door closed she put the purse into her handbag and made her way to the front door.

"It's fine. Sorry for snapping at you like that."

"No it's okay. I know that Japan does not hold any happy memories for you but regardless you will do a great job, you always do." Jennifer opened the front door and closed it after exiting the house. Locking the house she pocketed her keys and made her way over to her car.

"Well I don't really have a choice do I? If I wasn't the one doing the jobs the others would just screw them up." Opening the passenger's door she put her suitcase there as well as her handbag and backpack.

"Indeed. Well then. I wish you good hunting." sitting down on the drivers' seat Jennifer let a smirk play on her lips as she started the car.

"Thank you. I have a feeling that it'll be an exciting hunt." Ending the call Jennifer Drove toward the highway which would lead her to the airport.

Letting her mind wonder she came upon the familiar topic of tragic events. Not wanting to remember anything that could make her change her mind about going to Japan she turned her radio on. The heavy rock channel helped her forget the past just long enough to make it to the airport. Leaving her car she got her packs and headed toward the glass doors of the building.

When she finally sat down on her designated seat in the business class of the plane, Jennifer was very anxious. Between coming to the airport and the plane leaving she had over three hours which had given her more than enough time to search her uncles company's database. She had found out something very interesting about Mr. Kazuya Shibuya. Like for an example that he was Oliver Davis and because of that her best friend.

She had had no contact with him since he found out that Gene had died and it was for a good reason. Seeing Olivers face brought memories of Gene to the surface. The three of them had been best of friends. Noll had been the quiet, super smart kid with strong PK. Gene was the happy, gentle and friendly guy that had amazing spiritual capabilities and strong sense of danger. And then there was Jennifer the troublemaker that had a tendency to get in trouble but who had powerful healing and purifying powers.

She had long since known that she had liked both of them more than she should if she thought of them as just friends. However… after _that incident_ Jennifer had cut all contacts with Noll and had left England where she had been living with her uncle Michael after her parents and little sister died when she was six. Afterwards she had been living in Germany, the birth country of her father and uncle.

Now she would be going to Japan the country in which her mother had been born in and had died in. The country that had taken Gene from Noll and her. Tears stung in her eyes as she tried to stop the quilt from drowning her. _'It's my fault. It's my fault. I'm such an idiot. If only I could take it all back. Please. I don't want to see Noll. I don't. Please don't make me. I can't bear it. Please no…No…NO!'_

A/N

So here you are. I won't be making a chapter about the client asking help from SPR but I will write about the group in the next chapter and I'll also tell some facts about the case. I'll also be making some changes to the powers that the SPR has for an example Naru won't be in danger if he uses a little of his power. And before I forget, I'm not sure if I'll have Naru fall in love with Jennifer or if it will be one-sided. I'm really into Naru hooking up with a girl but I think that Jennifer isn't the one. She should be more on the lines of Mai but I'm not sure. I'm not sure yet but Jennifer is definitely in love with Naru I'm just wondering who to make the idiot scientists fall in love with.

Also tell me if there are things that didn't get explained well enough or if there are any grammar errors that caught your eye.

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Supernatural World

Chapter 3: The unresolved feelings

Naru glared at the arguing group before him. They were in middle of another fight about something useless that didn't matter in their new case. Sighing he shut his book and leaned his head against his hand. Lack of sleep had finally caught up to him and to say that he was tired would be an understatement of the year. He was ready to faint but the fact that they were waiting to meet their client for information kept him awake.

Glancing at the clock on the wall of their base he sighed again this time drawing Lins' attention. Paying no mind to his assistant Naru turned his gaze back to argument. Catching on he finally understood why they had raised their voices. It had something to do with Ayakos' failure on their last case. She had been unable to exorcise a spirit which had taken over a member of their clients' family. John hadn't been there yet and the spirit had become violent when the exorcism failed. They had managed to contain it but still. Failing like that could have cost a lot.

The Monk was in middle of yelling to Ayako about this and the fact that she should leave. According to him she was endangering the group and their client. While Monk did have a point Naru didn't agree. Ayako had proven herself valuable for the group on the cursed house case and she was their charm maker. It would be a pain to have the charms made by someone else.

Naru stared at the fighting couple and noticed that Masako had her own bid to say and it wasn't that pleasant. Mai was trying to stay neutral but when an offhanded comment about her usefulness or uselessness flew her way she too started to argue. Yasuhara was looking at the others with a neutral expression while John was trying to hold back the monk who was ready to smack the priestess.

Looking slightly to his left he saw Lin setting up the monitors and connecting the wires so that when the cameras were set up they could start monitoring the house. Lin wore a calm expression and moved with calculated movements but Naru could see that he too was on edge.

The team had been summoned to investigate a large mansion which had had one too many rumours about it circling around. There was talk about fox fires seen by passer-by's, strange screeching heard by the visitors and things being moved and sometimes smashed up while the owner was sleeping. During the night the windows would also blow open and the furniture would move around by itself. The whole house had a scent of something rotting and it made some violently sick.

A few days ago a terrified man in his early forties came to the office requesting help. He had been rudely awakened the night before by something trying to strangle him. Naru had taken the case knowing that the location was remote and the mansion had been abandoned for more than 20 years before the current owner had bought the house and its' grounds. Considering the similarities with the Urado case they had solved some time ago Naru wanted to get to the bottom of it and had decided to send the owner live in a hotel in a city which was almost an hour ride from the mansion.

The man was coming back to give them additional information but wouldn't be staying the night. Naru was already worried that this could get bloody without the man here and he didn't want any responsibility if the man was to die in his mansion while the investigation was ongoing.

On the phone the man had given directions and told them which rooms had been prepared for them. The mansion had four floors and a basement but that had been filled by the last owner when it had become apparent that the support beams there were weak and the house could possibly collapse. That left four floors. Their base was set up in the living room on the second floor but it was directly connected to first floors living area where they could sleep if sleeping in separated rooms became dangerous.

The girls shared a large quest bedroom on the third floor and the boys were divided in two groups. Yasuhara, John and Monk slept in a room on the first floor while Naru and Lin had decided that they should also sleep on the third floor just in case.

Returning to the problem at hand Naru glared at the group before him. While he did hold respect for all of them and they were valuable team members that didn't mean that he could take everything that was thrown at him. Feeling the irritation rise Naru decided to just let it come. Giving them a quick reminder about who was in charge would be the quickest way to deal with them.

Letting his aura out Naru could feel the change in the atmosphere around them. The air temperature dropped about five or six degrees and the air became thicker. A menacing aura surrounded him and Naru let his eyes change colour from dark indigo to deep purple then light violet and on to a lighter shade of indigo than his eyes were normally. Letting the colours mix in his eyes Naru concentrated on keeping his powers from getting out of control. The argument came to an abrupt stop.

Monk blinked and stopped talking as he felt the temperature drop quickly. Seeing that all of the others stopped as well he looked around himself. What was it? Was it the spirit that haunted this house or was it something else. His eyes landed on Naru who was looking at them with an irritated glint in his eyes. And were his eyes changing colours? What the hell, Monk thought as the boy kept staring them.

Everyone's attention was on Naru and Lin was already making his way over to the CEO of SPR. Mai never took her gaze off Naru. His gaze was glued on the group and his normally indigo eyes were now a mix of purple, blue and some red. When Lin reached Naru he lowered his hand on the boys shoulder and everyone could see how the white energy surrounding Naru pained the Chinese but Lin kept his cool and squeezed his hand which rested on Narus' shoulder.

Naru had sensed Lins' approach and fought down the urge to throw the older man to the other side of the room. Feeling the slightly shaky squeeze Naru decided to draw the power back to his body. The argument had been stopped and the whole group was staring at him. Object achieved.

Letting the bindings be set in place Naru locked his powers away for later use. Closing his eyes briefly in order to concentrate on the lockdown Naru could feel how the tension that had vanished from him for the brief moment when he let his powers out came back. The muscles strained and his bones hurt. This kind of strength wasn't meant to be contained in a living body.

Opening his tired eyes Naru saw that the group was still staring at him. Glaring back at them Naru set down the hand he had been leaning on and leant forward to get his discarded book from the table. Just as he was about to do so Yasuhara opened his mouth.

"What was that?" Yasu asked from the group.

"That, my friend, was the energy of a big time PK user." Monk answered while looking at Naru with amazement. Controlling that much power so that no one would be hurt but still giving everyone a clear message.

"Are you alright mate?" John asked as he noticed that Naru seemed a little tenser than before.

Naru looked at the priest with something akin to surprise in his deep blue eyes. He did know that the group cared about him but no to this extent. Of course his multiple fainting episodes and his heart failing after using his powers before must have set the whole group on high alert in case he used his powers.

"I'm fine. Letting the energy out is my normal state so that in itself doesn't cause me any problems." Naru said also answering the unasked question and returned to his reading. The rest of the team quickly picked up on the threatening vibes coming from their boss and they started to read the material they had been given.

There wasn't much information to go on. The haunting was strange to say the least. Nothing bad had happened in the area or in the house. No one had died there and the last owner had been good friends with the first owner who had given the house away and had moved to a smaller home with his wife after their five kids had all left home to study in Tokyo. The first owner family had been the Wilsons. They had built the house after moving to Japan from England in 1913. They had had five children of which the first was born in 1915 and the last 1928. In 1955 they sold the house to the second owner. He was a rich businessman who was usually abroad working. The basement was filled in 1967 and in 1973 a full construction was done in order to make the house sellable. The house was put on the market in 1978 but wasn't sold until 2003. However the current owner wasn't able to come and live in the house until 2013.

The current owner, Takashi Meijin, had to travel a lot and while he was away teaching and lecturing in different universities in other countries he left the house in the hands of a maid who came to check on the house three times a week. The maid, Nadia, had told Takashi that while she did see some strange things she wasn't here at night and never stayed for long during her visits. Takashis' wife Yumiko was also away for the most part. She was a financial advisor to a large company and had to travel abroad because of that. Her job demanded her dedication for 6 days a week and she couldn't return home before her free week every other month.

When Takashi had asked from his wife about the strange things happening his wife said that while she was aware of them she never stayed in the house over night because she was always going to stay with their daughter Yuki. Yuki had been living in Tokyo for a few years and had a large apartment that she paid by working as a waitress while studying to become a scientist. Yuki had very little patience for any kind of paranormal activity nonsense as she didn't believe a single word of it. The young woman had never spend a day in her parents' house because of her bad relations to her father.

Looking at the information at hand Mai sighed. This was going to be though. Masako had sensed a few spirits in the house the moment they entered but she couldn't tell anything about their intentions saying that the spirits hid away from her or that something was blocking them from being seen by the medium. Running a hand through her bangs she set down the case files and made her way to the computers. A water jug was there and she really needed to drink something.

While Mai was pouring some water for herself she got lost in thought. The strange incident earlier made her heart pound in excitement. Feeling such power surround her –it was simply amazing. The air itself had warped around herself yet it had not been heavy or painful. No, it was comforting but cold. The rooms' temperature was still a little lower than normal so she went over to the other side of the room.

The large windows which extended from the floor to the ceiling let the suns light in although the large oak trees outside shadowed the house. According to Takashi he and his wife had remade this wall. They had wanted more light in the house and Mai could see why. The hallways were dark and there weren't any windows in them.

Looking outside Mai was momentarily stunned as she saw the colour scheme. The fall had painted the trees red and yellow while taking on every shade between those colours. The grass was still green and it made the scene somewhat surreal. It was weird seeing the seasons mix like this. The view from the window showed the whole backyard and Mai saw the large pool on the side of the house. It had been build there by the last owner as an extra attraction for buyers.

Hearing someone call her name Mai turned to see Yasuhara coming up to her a gentle smile on his lips. He was wearing a grey sweater and black jeans and Mai was momentarily reminded of the picture of Naru and Gene. Naru had been wearing same kind of clothing in that picture and Mai felt a pang of guilt. When Naru had left for England she had been unable to say for certain who she really loved –Naru or Gene- but now she could say for certain that it was Gene she longed for. His gentle smile and guiding light had saved her so many times and he was handsome.

Smiling slightly at Yasuhara she turned her back on the serene scenery and wen to retrieve her jacket from the back of one of the couches on the other side of the living room. Putting it on she turned back to see Yasuhara looking at the same beautiful scenery as she had been just moments before. Seeing that she wouldn't be missed for a moment Mai sat down so that she could see the whole group and dug her jacket pockets until she found what she was looking for.

It was the picture of Naru and Gene when they were young that Naru had given her. Feeling the guilt come she didn't fight it. Knowing that she had never properly answered Narus' question Mai didn't really feel the need to do so. She was certain that Naru had known from her reaction to his question. But the problem was that while she now understood what she felt she couldn't comprehend what she would do about it. How could she find love with a ghost? A ghost who was gone on top of that. She was all alone and her heart cried out in pain when she realised this. She had fallen in love with a person who was no longer here to be what she would have wanted. She was left with the pain of losing something she had never had. How the hell could that hurt like it did? Didn't people always say that losing something which was never yours couldn't hurt? Then where did this pain come from?

Putting the picture away Mai stood up and walked back to the couches where everyone was now seated. Yasuhara too had returned to his seat after seeing that Mai just wanted a moment for herself. Sitting down Mai started to reread the case files. It was always good to check the facts a few times just to be save.

While Mai was immersed in her reading she forgot her problems for a while. Later she would wish that she had dealt with this properly when she still could. The investigation had just began but something in the house wanted to make sure that they would end it very soon –either they left the house or they would all die there.

A/N

So this is the third chapter for my story. Sorry for the wait. I hate it when other authors take forever to update and now I'm doing it myself. Sorry again. I'll aim for more regular updates during the next month or so –then I have my final exams so I'll be really busy. But the story will pick back up after that.

Please tell me if you see any grammar errors.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Supernatural world

Chapter 4: World that left us behind

Naru was happy to see that everyone was reading over the information available as fast as they could. Letting his gaze rest on Mai he noted that the girl was reading the material for the second time already. _'I guess she isn't a complete idiot if she understood that she should read the information many times so that she doesn't miss anything crucial.'_ Bringing his gaze back to the papers Naru continued reading over the information.

 _'There isn't anything that could cause a haunting here… The man and the wife aren't here that often and they never stay long. The maid is already 30 but she could still be the cause but he man's bruises were quiet real. That means that this is not a simple haunting but a very powerful spirit with a wish for revenge.'_

Naru was forced out of his musing when someone walked into the room. Lifting his gaze Naru saw that the intruder was Takashi. He was in his early forties and had light brown hair and light blue eyes that were covered by spectacles. A typical professor. The man smiled uncertainly and came farther into the room. Closing the book Naru set it on the table and everyone else followed his example.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Takashi. I trust that you could sleep well last night?"

"Yes. Much better than any night that I have spent here." The man answered. Naru nodded and Takashi sat down in the last available armchair.

"We have read over the information that you gave us and have dug through the houses history. However it seems to be clean as far as we can tell." Naru stated and everyone started paying close attention. Lin had taken out his laptop and started typing as Naru spoke.

"Well I don't know that much of the houses history so called an old friend of mine and he has actually send over one of his best exorcist. He said that the information cannot be given to anyone over the net so the exorcist that is coming will be giving the information to us directly." Takashi told the group.

Naru frowned. Another exorcist. They were probably some fake or a know-it-all. Either way they would be a pain the ass. "I see. When is this exorcist coming?" Knowing when they could get the extra information was crucial. The case would be stuck otherwise.

"I was told that they will coming today. Actually they should be here soon. Their flight landed two hours ago so if they have a car they should be here any minute now." At that moment they all heard the screeching tires and the scream of a car's engine. The group got up and walked to the front door. Once they were all there they stepped outside.

The parking space was made for ten or so cars and the group had come in two cars; the black van and Monks white five seat car. When they had yesterday to bring the equipment to the house they had seen the clients' car which was a black Ford pickup truck. Besides SPR and the clients cars were all in the same line while this new one wasn't. It was a black Lamborghini Veneno. The cars flawless pain job screamed fines and newness.

The group was surprised when instead of some thirty something businessman a young girl stepped out from the car. She was wearing dangerous 12cm something black heels, black skinny jeans, a black mid tight trench coat and a black scarf as well as sunglasses. Her black hair which reached her mid back was free and it was decorated by a silver hair ornament. She took a backpack, suitcase and handback from the car and started making her way over to the group. Takashi went to greet her first.

"Hello. My name is Takashi Meijin. Are you the exorcist from the Silverstein Company?" Takashi asked in English while offering his hand to the young woman.

The girl set down her bags and took off her sunglasses which revealed bluish green eyes with flecks of purple, red, silver and gold. She took Takashis' offered hand whose tanned skin contrasted strongly against her pale snow colored skin.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Jennifer Silverstein. The leading exorcist of Silverstein Company's paranormal research team." Jennifer said in perfect Japanese and shook Takashis' hand. The group stared at Jennifer for a while. It was unusual that a foreigner could speak fluent much less perfect Japanese. Takashi too was surprised.

"Excuse me for asking this but how do can you speak such good Japanese?" Jennifer wasn't offended by the question. It was natural to be curious of such a thing.

"My mother was Japanese. Sadly she passed away when I was eight along with my father. I learned Japanese from her and kept studying it after I moved to Germany in order to stay in contact with my roots. And I had two very good friends who were in a similar position and we often communicated in Japanese so that we could play pranks on our families." Jennifer said while smiling gently.

"I am very sorry to hear about your parents. If you excuse my rudeness once again I was just wondering how old are you?"

"If you feel that my age is a major factor in this contract I shall take my leave right away." Mai felt a feeling of familiarity run through her.

" _If you are interested in my age you can contact another agency."_

"Of course it's not. I'm glad that Michael sent someone –anyone. Well then I should introduce you." Takashi said and turned so that he could see both the SPR and Jennifer.

"This is the SPR, a psychic research company that I contacted a few days ago after I got good word of them from a colleague of mine. This is their manager Kazuya Shibu-"

"No need." Jennifer interrupted.

"You know each other?" Takashi asked and turned to Naru for confirmation. Of course the black haired man wasn't going to give anything to the professor.

"Yes. Now, I must ask you to leave Mr. Takashi." Upon the curious look she received Jennifer just smiled gently and continued. "I'm afraid that this house is very dangerous and even we are in grave danger as it is. We cannot protect you. It would much more convenient if you would stay in the hotel until this thing is settled."

"I understand, but if by all possible I would like to get updates on the situation." Takashi said with an understanding look on his face.

"Of course. I shall write a report to you each day of any new foundings we may make." Jennifer said while bowing slightly.

Takashi nodded and turned to the SPR group. "Then I shall take my leave." Afterwards he quickly made his way over to his car and drove away. Jennifer kept a close eye on the entity that resided in the house trying to see if the thing would try to follow Takashi. Feeling no change in the aura around the house Jennifer turned to the SPR.

"Well then. Now we can work in peace." She said smiling brilliantly.

Naru was the first to step forward. "I see you haven't changed a bit." He said in a monotone voice but the whole group had worked with him long enough to know that there was a great amount of fondness in it. Jennifer too heard it and turned her gaze to him.

"You of all people should know that I despise change."

Naru felt a Gene-like smile tugging at his lips. "That is indeed a fact -trouble makers are always trouble." was his replay.

"You idiot scientist -I'm the best at what I do. Not even you can outwit me so keep your opinions to yourself." Jennifer countered and she then laughed. It was a beautiful and pure sound while Naru smiled lightly with real happiness in response. This was them. Even if one of them was missing they would always be family. Not even death could change that.

Calming down Jennifer opened her eyes which she had closed during her laughing fit. Naru too saw this and took a few steps to her side. Jennifer smiled at the silent support he was offering.

"Guys, this is Jennifer Silverstein. Jenn this is my current team." Naru said while moving so that he was in between Jennifer and SPR in order to introduce his team to her. "This is Mai Taniyama, my assistant." Mai bowed at his words but Jennifer could tell that she was a little surprised about the fact that Naru and she knew each other.

Jennifer on the other hand felt a strange feeling from Mai. The brunette had some special abilities and strong instincts. From what Jennifer could tell of the strange feeling this girl was more than what she appeared to be. Jennifer could tell from Mais' aura that there were things hidden even from the younger girl herself.

"This is Takigawa, a monk." Takigawa offered his hand which Jennifer took. Jennifer felt a strong presence and the warm, protective aura surrounded her. There was a fierce edge and a sharp intellect behind that warm feeling but nonetheless it still calmed Jennifer immensely. This man was while relaxed still very much aware of everything and Jennifer drew her aura instinctually inward. What a contradiction.

"This is Ayako Matsusaki, a priestess." Ayako bowed and also offered her hand. Upon contact Jennifer could feel the strange aura that could only be formed if a person had been in contact with the very spirits of the Earth. As far as auras went Jennifer had never really felt anything like it. It was like the woman before her was connected to the trees and plants around her. Jennifer didn't have long to ponder before Naru was already moving to the next one.

"Here we have Yasuhara. He mainly searches information for us and organizes it as we gather it." Jennifer smiled gently as she sensed the kind but mischievous aura around him. This was a nice guy even though he wasn't a "special person."

"And then we have John brown, a priest." Jennifer shook the boys hand as she felt a warm and pure feeling envelop her body. This one was a really gentle soul with intact innocence. Such a wonderful soul. Those were very rare these days.

"And lastly this is Masako Hara a medium." The coldness and shyness surprised Jennifer. It was not unusual to feel those things from a medium but to feel this level of hostility to unknown people was something new. It was of course understandable. Mediums were often questioned and doubted, insulted even especially if you were a famous one. But still to be this aggressive toward people meant that there was a very bad experience behind it.

No matter the person hostility, anger and hate were never there when people were born. These strong feelings formed over time and while babies did have their own auras, usually combinations of their parents they didn't have any strong colors to them -they were like water painted canvasses that had been soaked in the rain, they were bleak to say the least. They were almost blank and strong colors only formed later in life. So if a person had a dark aura there was a reason to it.

Coming out of her thoughts Jennifer turned to the last person there, Lin. The Chinese man had always been there to watch over Gene and Noll when they were young so Jennifer and he got to know each other well. The man was smiling fondly and Jennifer bowed shortly.

"Thank you for keeping him safe. And for helping him." Jennifer said and Lin nodded curtly. A man of few words.

"Well then should we head in?" Takigawa asked and the group began moving toward the door. Jennifer moved to get her bags but Lin was already bringing them over. _'And a gentleman',_ Jennifer though and headed in as well.

As they stepped into the entrance hall Jennifer stopped. _'This is…'_ A dark, heavy almost suffocating aura assaulted her senses. Jennifer had to close her eyes and concentrate on her breathing just so she wouldn't faint. Even as she did this she could feel the cold and heavy aura surrounding her and its' vile touch made her want to vomit. She bent over to ease her rolling insides. It didn't help. She fell to her knees even as she started hearing the whispers of different voices. _'If this goes on… I'll lose my mind.'_

Naru stopped as he saw that Jennifer wasn't behind him he turned around. The whole group noticed this and also turned back only to see Jennifer fall to her knees while raising both hands to her ears. She had her eyes clenched shut and she was shaking. Naru rushed over to her and carefully laid a hand on her shoulder. The reaction was instantaneous. Her form stopped shaking and the pained expression while not completely disappearing it did ease considerably.

Jennifer felt a warm, powerful and intense presence overwhelming her senses. The dark presence of the house was forced back and Jennifer could feel how the sick feeling disappeared and the voices faded. She slowly opened her eyes and while she could still see the dark aura it didn't reach her. She was engulfed in a white aura mixed with red, silver and some faint traces of gold. She could also see some blue flickers of different shades. _'It's Noll.'_ Jennifer realized.

Slowly righting her back Jennifer made an attempt to stand up only to almost fall over. Naru whose hand was still there supporting her quickly cached her and helped her up the rest of the way. Smiling in appreciation Jennifer took notice of her surroundings. The SPR team was looking at her curiously some with worry others not so much.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Mai was the first to step forward and show her worry toward the older girl.

"I'm alright. It was just that this house… it's so…." Jennifer trailed off while staring at something behind the group.

It was a man dressed in a black suit. His eyes were brown and his hair was also dark brown. Everything would have looked normal had his head not been hanging on to his shoulders only by his white clearly visible spine. The man was even smiling happily and as if welcoming everyone to the house...

A/N

Forgive my grammar errors!

And review if you have a minute to spare! (even a smiley face is better than nothing.)


End file.
